108 Secret Techniques To Kill Boredom
by fudge chocoholic
Summary: Title says it all. Para sa mga walang magawa, mayginagawa, may kailangang gawin pero ayaw, gustong mantrip etc.
1. Chapter 1

**108 Secret Techniques to Kill Boredom**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi akin ang Gakuen Alice at The Ring. Period. Semi-colon. Dot. Nonal. Pero yung KuroNeko no Mai (Dance of the Black Kitty) akin yun. Swear! Peksman!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Ring and Song composing**

**Technique Number 1:** _Kung inaatok ka at desperado ka sa pag-ibig, subukan mo ang larong "The Ring"_

"Nakakaantok naman," sabi ni Sumire. Buong araw na kasi wala ang mga guro dahil sa isang recreation trip sa unkown desert island.

"Hey, may laro akong alam! The Ring!" Sabi ng best friend ni Cat-Dog girl.

"Di ba horror movie iyon?" tanong ni Mikan.

"Huwag ka ngang makisabat sa hindi mo usapan!" sabi ni Sumire.

"Madali lang! Kailangan mo lang ng isang sing-sing, thread at pic ng taong pinakamamahal mo. Itali mo yung ring sa thread tapos, hold it over the pic. Kapag gumalaw ang singsing, destined kayo ng taong iyon. Kapag hindi gumalaw, hanggang friends lang kayo," explain ng unnamed besi.

"How stupid naman ng larong iyan," Sabi ni Natsume na may nakapatong na manga sa mukha.

"Ah, oo nga!" Sabi ni Sumire.

"Para ngang cute, eh! Subukan ko nga!" Sabi ni Mikan. Tinanggal niya ang singsing sa kanyang kamay. Ang first, last ang only regalo sa kanya ni Hotaru. Dahil wala siyng mahanap na thread, pinunit niya ang kanyang panyo at kumuha ng isang tali. Tapos, kinuha niya sa kanya wallet ang pinaka mamahal niyang picture ni Tsubasa at umupo sa upuan niya. In-execute niya yung ibang steps, pero hindi gumalaw yung singsing.

"Haah? Gumalw ka! Gumalaw ka!" Utos ni Mikan sa singsing. Wa-effect naman.

"Ahaha! Palibhasa, si Miss No Star ag gumagawa! Wala ka talagang pag-asa dyan sa crush mong uugud-ugod na!" Sabi ni Sumire.

"I'd like to see you do better! Kung kaya mo!" Sabi ni Mikan sabay belat sa kanyang top-two archenemy (si Natsume yung top one).

"Is that a challenge! Let's get it on!" Sigaw ni Permy sabay agaw ng singsing kay Mikan. Inilabas niya ang kanyang laminated, oil-free, fire-proof, water-proof at Mikan-proof pictures nina Natsume at Ruka. Sinunod niya ang instructions at tinapat sa pic ni Ruka ang singsing. Hindi ito gumalaw.

"Pfff…" Sinubukan ni Mikan na i-suppress ang laughter at the sight of Sumire na ginagawa ang lahat para gumalaw ang singsing.

"Anong tinatawa-tawa mo diyan?" Sabi ni Permy sabay hagis ng kanyang school-famous drop-dead-death-glare. Ang sabi ng iba kapag tuming ka raw sa mata niya, ikaw ay magiging isang statwa ng yelo. Pero wala pang nakakapag patunay nun. Itinapat naman niya ang singsing sa pic ni Natsume. Biglang nanginig ang singsing.

"Kitams! Mali kasi yung paggawa mo!" Pinagmalaki ni Sumire. After two minutes of panginginig, bigla nalang humito ang singsing.

"Huh?" Sabi ni Permy. After two seconds of staring, nahati sa dalawa yung singsing at nhulog sa sahig.

"Yung one and only regalo na binigay ni Hotaruuu!" Sigaw ni Mikan habang sinusubukang idikit ang dalawang parte.

"Ibig sabihin lang nun, hindi kayo bagy sa isa't isa. Sa pagkaka-alam ko, once in a century lang nangyayari ang ganoon," Deduce ni nameless best buddy.

"Ang sabihin mo, cheap lang yung singsing kaya madaling nawasak!" Palusot ni Sumire na hindi matanggap ang nangyari.

"WAAAHHH! Anong gagawin ko ngayon!" Sigaw ni Mikan.

"Sumiree-ee…" Sabi ng isang black figure sa likod ng malditang bata sabay tapik ng balikat nito. Nang tinignan ni Sumire kung sino man iyon, napa-sigaw siya ng sobrang lakas, nabingi yung mga kaklase niya at hindi nila narinig yung sumunod na mga sigaw ni Sumire.

**Warning:** _Kapag nabasag ang singsing, ha-hauntingin ka ng isang nakakatakot na spirit kaya beware!

* * *

_

**Technique Number Two:** _Kung magaling ka naman kumanta o kaya you wanna try something new, subukan mo mag-compose ng kanta._

"Haay… Ano ba naman iyan…" Sabi ni Mikan. Nakalipas na ang dalawang araw, pero wala paring bumabalik na guro. Inuntog ni Mikan ang kanyang ulo sa desk niya. Subconsciously, nakagawa siya ng isang maganda at catching na tono.

"Gawin ko kaya iyon kanta.. Pero tungkol saan?" Tanong ng brown-haired girl sa sarili. Nag-haaay uli siya at bumalik sa pag-untog ng kanya ulo. At the same time, nag-lalaro ng anima sounds sina Ruka at Yoichi.

"Dog," sabi ng munting bata na my nakakatakot na alice.

"Woof! Woof!" Sabi ni Ruka.

"Frog!"

"Ribbit! Ribbit!"

"Cat!"

"Meow! Meow!"

"Kshhh!" Sabi ni ng naiiritang si Natsume. Tapos lumabas siya at sinundan nina Ruka at Yoichi. Para talagang isang galit na pusa…

"Alam ko na!" sabi ni Mikan tapos sinubukan ang kanyang bagong kanta.

"**Kulay itm ang pusa ko, Galit sa…sa…** **ah! Tubig! Ayaw maligo! Mahilig sa…sa… saan na nga ba mahilig ang mga pusa?** Yarn ball? Maraming syllables… Kendi? Chocolate? Bubble gum? Fluff puffs? Teka! Mga favorite ko iyon! Daga? Masyadong common…" Sabi ni Mikan na inuuntog paring ang kanyan ulo. Yung mga ibang mga kaklase niya, nag-orange eating contest.

"Yea! Kailangan mong kainin yung buong orange para manalo! Kasama yung balat! Ready, set, GO!" Sigaw ng emcee. Sabay kinaan ng mga contestants ng sunud-suno ang sampung oranges na kailangan nila ubusin. Sa sobrang kamamadali, tumalsik ang juice everywhere pati sa kamay ni Mikan. Napahinto sandali ang headbanging session ni Mikn at tinitigan niya ang maliit na droplet of orange-juice-plus-spit-mix.

"Alam ko na! **Mahilig sa kahel at ayaw ngimiti, 'yan ang pusa kong si…** Ano bang magandang pangalan para sa isang pusa?" Tanong ni Mikan sa sarili sabay kamot ng ulo. Tapos, nag-karoon ng flash back. Kidnap… Reo… Warehouse… Permy… Natsume… Kuroneko…

"Okey! **Yang ang pusa kong si kuroneko!** Hya! Tapos na!" Sabi ni Mikan sa sarili. Sa sobrang tuwa sa accomplishment niya, napakanta at napasayaw siya.

**Kulay itim ang pusa ko** (nag-hop sa right foot tapos inilagay ang fists sa ilalim ng baba)  
**Galit sa tubig, ayaw maligo **(nag-hop sa left foot, hands on the same position)  
**Mahilig sa kahel at ayaw ngumiti, **(repeat step on line one)  
'**Yan ang pusa kong si Kuroneko!** (hands on hips tapos kembot left, right,left,right)

Nag-tinginan ang ibang estudyante ng Elementary-B sa kaklase nilang tila nababaliw na.

* * *

**a/n: **Stupid… Kailangan ko lang maglabas ng mga ideya. Sensya na kung nakakabobo tong mga sinusulat ko. Oh, yeah… Kung mag-uupdate man ako sa Txtm8, siguro sa Pasko na. Mahirap pagsabayin ang pag-sulat sa pag-aaral. Kung meron man mga grammatical errors, wrong spelling, questions, violent reactions, suggestions and comments, paki-click nalang po yung 'Go' button diyan sa baba at sabihin, este, i-type(?) ang iyong galit. Salamt po.

**Fudge:** School, journal, work, project… Sayaw muna tayo!

**Mikan:** Sige! Ituro ko sa iyo yung kanta na ginawa ko! Yung 'Kuroneko no Mai'!

**Fudge:** Game! (simula ang music at sayaw tapos dumating si Natsume) Wheee! Gusto mong makisayaw? Magpaturo ka ke Mikan! Wheee!

**Natsume:** Shut up. Baka gusto mong makita yung version ko ng Melting Chocolate Waltz.

**Mikan:** Paano iyon?

**Natsume:** Madali lang. Kailangan mo lang naman ng isang authoress na may

'fudge' o kaya 'choco' sa pangalan. Mas maganda kung meron yung dalawa. Tapos kailangan mo lang ng isang malaking apoy… (binalutan ng itim na aura tapos nag-summon ng tatlong fire dragons)

**Fudge:** Uhh… (sweats buckets) Sige! Dyan na kayo! Me homework pa ako! Bye! (runs into the distance)


	2. Chapter 2

**108 Secret Techniques to Kill Boredom**

**Disclaimer: **Kung nag-snow sa Sahara Desert, sa akin ang Gakuen Alice. Fortunately, hindi naman nag-snow dun.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Meaning of Life, How-to-be-bad at Chatting**

_**Secret Technique #3: 'Kids say the most interesting thing' sabi ng iba. Kung bored ka at medyo matalino ka naman, sagutan mo na yung mga unending questions ng mga bata para mabawasan na.**_

Sa Alice Academy, inaamag na ang mga estudyante dahil wala pang mga guro na bumabalik. Sa classroom ng Elementary-B, bumisita sandali si Yoichi sa kanyang papi. Nagkukulay lang siya ng mga brown na ibon at ping na bulaklak nang biglang napatigil siya at nahulog ang crayolang ginagamit niya.

"Anong nangyarisa iyo?" Alalang tanong ng kanyang Tiyo Ruka. Kahit na iba ang mga taong may alice sa ordinaryong tao, kaya pa rin nilang mag-isip tulad natin. And just like any other kid his age, na-curious si Yoichi kung ano ba talaga yung, _ehem_, totoong '_meaning of life'_, _ehem, ehem_.

"Papi Natsume, 'To Ruka, saan ba nanggaling ang mga baby?" Said the little angel oh so innocently. Napatigil ang lahat sa paggawa ng whatever at tinanong din,

"**Oo nga, 'no! Saan nga ba galing ang mga baby?"**

Tumayo si Yuu sa gitna at in-explain. Alam naman natin lahat kung saan, 'di ba? 'Di ba? Okay. Pag-tapos ng explanation, nag-jaw drop ang lahat maliban kina Yuu at Natsume. After matauhan na sila, takbuhan lahat ng babae sa kabilang dulo ng kwarto at gumawa ng barrier gamit ang mga mesa at upuan.

"**Get away from us! We don't want your babies!" **Sigaw ng mga babae.

"Kung magkakaroon ako ng baby gusto ko si Natsume o Ruka yung father!" Sigaw ng mga members ng Natume/Ruka Fan club.

"**At sino naman nag-sabi na sa inyo namin ibibigay yung mga babies namin!"** Sigaw ng mga lalaki maliban kina Yuu, Ruka at Natsume.

"Don't dare cross the border without protection!" Warning ng isang babae sa mga lalaki.

"As if gusto naming tumawid diyan sa Cootie Empire!" Sigaw naman ng isang lalaki.

Bauhan ng mga pambara, threats at insults for six hours. Dahil dun biglang napasigaw si Natsume.

"Mga bobols talaga kayong lahat! Hindi naman dun galing yung mga babies!"

"**E, 'di, saan?"** tanong ng buong klase sa genius.

"Duh! Alam ng lahat na ino-order sila sa I-want-baby-hotline o kaya sa www.wanna-baby. com. Nine months ngalang bago sila ma-deliver. Kapag late dun, libre yung baby, pero kapag maaga yung dating, kailangan mo mag-bayad ng extra. Pinag lalaruan lang kayo ni Yuu, 'di ba, Yuu?" Pagkasabi ng huling word, nag-tapon ng shut-up-and-nod look kay Yuu na um-oo nalang dahil sa takot.

"**Ah! Dun pala galing ang mga babies!"** Sigaw ng buong klase.

* * *

_**Secret Technique #4: Kung magaling ka sa paggawa ng mga revenge, kidnapping, etc., etc. plots, ba't di ka maging teacher at ituro lahat ng nalalaman mo sa kahit isang estudyante? Remember, maraming batang gusting mag-aral at kapag hindi ipinapamahagi ang iyong kaalaman, liliit yung utak mo.**_

**Sa isang warehouse….**

"Okay, Suke, ngayon ang official day mo sa RevAli School! Meron bang tanong?" Sabi ng universally known singer na si Reo.

"Um, opo. Bakit po ako lang ang nag-iisang estudyante?" Tanong ng seven year old, Piolo Pascual look-alike.

"Dahil isa kang alice, at ang alice mo ay pheromone na kayang mag-attract ng kahit anong living thing, parang yung akin kaso ngalang, mas malawak ang sakop nung sa iyo. May tanong pa?" Sabi ni Reo.

"Um, opo. Bakit po walang upuan at nag-tatago tayo sa basurahan?" tanong ng bata.

"Dahil, super special ang gagawin natin at hindi dapat malaman ng iba dahil baka kidnapping ka nila. Wala nang tanong?" sabi ng naiiritang singer. Hindi na umimik sa sobrang takot ang kanyang estudyante ng mapansin nito ang limang angry-wrinkles at fifteen anime veins sa mukaha ng kanyang guro.

"Anyway, para sa first assignment, kailangan mong takutin kung sino man yung dadaan sa aaley na ito, gets?"

"'Di po ba bad iyon?"

"Hindi. Alice practice lang ito. Now go! May papalapit na!" sabi ng guro habang itinulak ang kanyang estudyante papunta sa labang ng dumpster. After five seconds, bumalik yung bata na nanginginig sa takot, parang bang epileptic.

"Bakit wala akong narinig na sigaw?" sabi ni Reo. Bigalang umiyak si Suke at yinakap ang kanyang guro.

"Teacher! Teacher! May batang babae dumaan tapos tinokot ko siya, pero hindi siya natakot, tapos sabi pa niya sa akin, 'Touch me and I'll lick you'! Teacher, ayaw ko magkaroon ng cooties! Yung kuya ko nung five pa ako, seven siya tapos hinalikan siya nung kaibigan niya babae tapos, nag-ka chikeny poox siya tapos nung sumunod na araw, hindi na siya gumagalaw! Waaaah! Teacher! Save me!" Sigaw ng bata.

"_Baki na nga ba ako nagtuturo ng ewan dito? Ah oo! Yung kainis na boss ko! 'Nawawalan na tayo ng kampon, Reo, magsaya ka ng bata para masama sa Anti-Alice Academy Org!' Pfuu! Porket ako lang ang walang magawa dahil break ko for two months bago ako mag-shoot ng isang music video! Sa bagay, kung wala ako dito, baka namatay na ako sa boredom…" _Inisip ni Reo.

"Shut up! Paano ka magiging malakas kung iiyak ka lang? Ngayon, tayo ng tuwid, labas at dapat makakarinig ako ng sigaw, now go!" Sigaw ng teacher. After a few minutes, may mga sumigaw na babae

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" **

"Finally!" Sabi ng guro.

"**Okay, Suke-chi, kita uli tayo mamaya!"** sigaw ng dalawang babae.

"What the-?" sabi ni Reo. Pagka-alis ng mga babae, lumabas sa kuta ang nasusunog sa galit na pop idol.

"Teacher! Napasigaw ko yung mga babae! Tapos sabi nila, ang cute ko raw! Tapos nung sabi ko mas cute pa sa akin ng gazillion times yung teacher ko, sabi nila kita-kita raw tayo sa Green Jeepie sa Baywalk! Teacher! Double date tayo,'di ba? Sabi ni kuya, kapag ten years old na raw ang isang babae, wala na siyang cooties, kaya pwede naman! Yung isa bagay talaga sa iyo, teacher! Ang bait bait niya tapos kulay brown at mahaba yung buhok niya! Pero mas-gusto ko yung isa na may kulay green na mata at kulay yellow yung buhok kasi binigyan niya ako ng lollipop! Teacher? Ayos ka pa ba?" Sabi ng bata.

"_Bakit ako? Bakit ako? Bakit ako?"_ Inisip ni Reo habang inu-untog ang ulo sa dingding.

"Teacher? Ninenerbyos ka ba? Ako rin! Practice tayo mag-date para mamaya ready na tayo!" Sigaw ni Suke followed by a hihimatayin-ka-sa-cuteness na smile. Habang si Reo, inuuntog pa ring ang ulo sa pader na malapit nang gumuho.

**Warning:** This technique is for people who have long patience and endurance. Marami na raw ang narereport na mental cases dahil dito.

* * *

**_Secret Technique #5: Kung na-stuck ka sa isang deserted island kasama ang mga taong hindi mo masyadong kilala, nasunog na ang balat mo sa kaka-sun bathing, halos ma-dislocate na yung hip bone mo sa kaka-sayaw ng hula, at wala kang magawa habang hinihintay ang rescue team, bakit 'di kayo mag-usap and/or makipag-kaibigan? Baka once in a lifetime lang darating ang offer na iyan._**

Somewhere, out there, na stuck sina Narumi, Misaki at Jinno sa isang island. Bakit? Dahil nung nag-boboat race yung mga teacher, na ship wreck yung bangka nila at napadpad sila sa isang deserted island.

"Narumi, tigilan mo nga yang kakasayaw ng hula! Tatlong lingo ka na sumasaya! Can't you be more productive?" tanong ni Misaki na nag-hahanap ng pagkain habang si Jinno ay gumagawa ng radio para ma-contact ang ibang guro.

"Wala na kasi akong magawa, eh! Kulay red na ang maganda kong kutis dahil lang sa araw." Explain ng blondie na guro na naka complete hula outfit. Yep. Kasama yung coconut bra, palm leaves skirt at flowers.

"Manahimik nga kayo diyan! Hindi ako makapag concentrate dito!" Sigaw ng matapobreng Jinno.

"Ang tarush mo naman! Hindi mo ba nakikita na ths is destiny at work, para mas mapalapit tayo sa isa't isa?" Tanong ni Narumi.

"Sino ba kasi yung nagmamaneho ng bangka at hindi nakita yung bato kaya nagkaroon ng collision at na ship wreck tayo?" tanong ni Misaki. Napatingin si Narumi kay Jinno na napikon.

"Eh, sino ba yung nasa likod ko at kinuha yung glasses ko at hindi ko nakita yung bato?" Sabi ni Jinno. Napatingin si Misaki kay Narumi.

"Eh, sino ba sa atin yung nag-sabi na gamitin nalang natin yung bangka na pangalan 'Titanic'?" tanong ni Narumi. Napatungin si Jinno kay Misaki. Silence….

"Kapag na rescue na tayo, reserve ako sa CR! Tatlong lingo na ako hindi nakakaligo!" complain ni Narumi na dinedma ng dalawa niyang kasama. Napa-'haaay, buhay' ang blondie at bumalik sa kakasayaw ng hula.

* * *

**a/n: **Blanko ang ulo ko sa Txtm8t kaya medyo matatagalan bago ako makaka-update. Pasensya nap o. Kung meron manga errors in grammart, spelling, character nemes or whatever, please feel free to correct. Please review! Thank you!

**Natsume:** Buti nalang wala ako dun sa isla. Mag-sususka ako kapag nakita ko Naruming naka ganoon.

**Mikan:** Be nice! Na stuck na nga yung tao-

**Natsume:** Ayaw mo nun? Walang Jinno for the rest of the semester?

**Jinno:** 9faintly from the island) I heard that….

**Mikan:** WAAH! Nag-paparamdam si Sir Jinno! Teka saan nga pala yung authoress?

**Natsume:** Kung kalian may matino siyang nagagawa, nawawala…

**Fudge:** (napadaan) Assignment, assignment….Script, LBM… (stops) BWAHAHAH!

**Natsume:** Saan ko na ngaba inilagay yung calling card ng rehab na isinuggest nina Sasuke at Sakura?


End file.
